Loving the Enemy
by JeffroMattyHardy
Summary: They were supposed to be enemies. They were certainly not supposed to be friends. They weren't even supposed to be seen together. So how did they fall in love? Jedam, Mavan, Candy, Codiase, Shawter, more slash, language, violence
1. Chapter 1

_Title: Loving the Enemy_

_Author: JeffroMattyHardy_

_Disclaimer: All my days in court have had no effect as WWE still does not belong to me. But I still _do _own Alexis Michaels. No one can ever take her away from me._

_Summary: They were supposed to be enemies. They were certainly not supposed to be friends. They weren't even supposed to be seen together. So how did they fall in love?_

_I got this idea awhile ago and I finally started writing it down!_

'_Comin' in Hot' by Hollywood Undead is stuck in my head…ugh…_

_.*._

"Can we pretend that airplanes in the night sky are like shooting stars? I could really use a wish right now, wish right now, wish right now…"

"Your wish is my command. Here I am. Anything else?"

Jeff Hardy frowned at his older brother, Matt, tapping his pencil against the edge of his shoe. "You're _so_ funny, Matthew," he muttered. Matt just laughed and slid into his own seat on the bus headed for Ontario High. Alexis was singing it in class and it got stuck in my head."

"Well, then transfer out of her class and get a new teacher," Matt suggested. Jeff pouted. "Well, my idea _would_ work if she wasn't your favorite teacher."

The bus started, taking its few passengers to Ontario High School about 5 miles up the road, Toronto High School's arch-rival. The two schools were having a wrestling match against each other and the small team was headed to their enemy school.

"Hey, Shawn? Alexis?"

Two heads poked up over the seats of the first rows. One was female with short jaw-length dirty blonde hair flipped out at the ends with bangs coming down across the left eye with purple streaks and blue eyes. The other was male with a bit longer than shoulder-length dirty blonde hair held back with a rubber band at the nape of his neck hidden by a tan cowboy hat with blue eyes. Shawn and Alexis Michaels were the English and Science teachers at Toronto as well as the wrestling coaches, the brother 9 years older than the sister. "Yeah?" they asked together.

"How much longer?" The bus slowed to a stop. "Never mind."

Jeff followed Matt off the bus, the older already dressed in a pair of black kikwear pants and a white tanktop with sneakers and a duffel bag over his shoulder. Cody Rhodes and Ted DiBiase caught up with their, their hands interlocked with each other. "Who're you fighting today, Matt?" Ted asked.

"Copeland," Matt spat out angrily. "Could've been anyone else but I have to get that asshole."

"Glad to know you're already accepting defeat, Hardy."

Matt looked up at the door to Ontario, a tall teenager with long blonde hair kept back with a rubber band standing against the door, a cocky grin on his face. "Fuck off, Copeland," the elder Hardy muttered.

Adam looked Jeff up and down with an appreciative grin. "Who's the twink?" he asked.

Matt growled protectively, stepping in front of Jeff. "Stay the fuck away from him," he warned.

"Alright you two, break it up." Alexis walked in between the two, an annoyed look on her face. "Either fight in the ring or don't fight at all."

"That's a good philosophy, Miss Michaels. Care to enforce it?"

Alexis glared over at the man standing behind Adam, keeping her mouth shut. Mark Calaway was the Science teacher at Ontario and never passed up an opportunity to piss her off in one way or another. "Can't say anything, Michaels?" he asked with a small smirk.

"Come on," Alexis said, pulling Matt into the high school.

"See ya later, twink," Adam said when Jeff passed him. He watched the slight sway of the younger Hardy's hips as he walked away, grinning.

**~.**.~**

Jeff sat next to Cody and Ted on the hard gym floor as they waited for Matt and Adam's match to start. "You cold, baby?" Ted asked, noticing the smaller brunette shiver. He nodded.

"That's not fair!" Jeff whined when Ted moved Cody to sit between his legs, wrapping his arms around the other's chest from behind. "I don't have something warm!"

"Can't you two act like fags somewhere else?"

"Fuck off, Randy."

Randy Orton was Ted's older cousin and Cody's twice removed somewhere along the family tree. He hated the fact that two members of his family, no matter how distant, were fucking and never passed up an opportunity to bully the two younger brunettes. "Don't you have some dick to suck, Orton?" Jeff snapped, glaring up at the Ontario senior.

Randy smirked. "That's your department, Hardy-bitch," he shot back. "You're not on the team anyway. Whose dick did you have to suck to tag along?"

"Matt's my brother, I don't need any reason to come but that," Jeff muttered under his breath, drawing his knees up to his chest. "Besides, I'd never pass up a chance to see you get your ass kicked."

Randy seethed angrily. He grabbed the front of Jeff's shirt and yanked him up, their faces dangerously close together. "Why you little—"

"Orton!"

Randy's head snapped around when he heard his name, relaxing just a bit when Adam walked up. "What do you want, Copeland?" he asked, his grip on Jeff's shirt never loosening.

"Let the twink go, Orton," Adam said. "S'not like you were gonna do anything too horrible anyway. One more thing like that and you're off the team, remember?"

Randy took a deep breath. "You're lucky, Hardy-bitch," he growled. He let Jeff drop to the floor and walked away without another word.

"Thanks," Jeff muttered softly. He kept his eyes low to the ground, Cody and Ted staying quiet when Adam leaned down.

"I expect more thanks than that," he smirked. He grabbed Jeff's chin and yanked his head up before crushing their mouths together in a bruising kiss.

"What the fuck do you think you're doing!"

Matt angrily pulled Adam off and threw him toward the ring. "Get your fucking diseased mouth off my brother!" he yelled, his blood boiling at the thought of the blonde touching his baby.

"If anyone's mouth is diseased, Hardy, it's yours," Adam shot back. "God knows how many dicks you sucked to pay for school."

"At least it's better than getting fucked for tuition like you. Heard you've been with all the teachers at least 3 times. That why you're getting straight A's?"

"You wish you could fuck me, Hardy, but you're probably be like a toothpick in my ass."

"I wouldn't fuck you if you were the last person on earth, Copeland."

"Okay, this is getting stupid." Alexis stepped between the two seniors with an annoyed look on her face. "Would you two please just shut up and get in the ring and fight?"

"You will not tell my student what to do, Michaels," Mark interrupted, glaring down at the blonde.

"Watch me, Calaway," Alexis dared. She grabbed the back of Adam's neck and threw him into the ring under the bottom rope. "Matt, would you like to get in or would you like to be thrown in like Copeland?" Matt, knowing that she'd go through with it, quickly rolled into the ring himself. "Good choice."

"You can't do that to my student," Mark growled. He grabbed her chin and forced her to look up at him. "You don't know what you're getting yourself into."

"You just tell your little friend Helmsley to stay away from my brother and you keep _away_ from me," she growled, shoving his hand off before going over to sit next to Shawn.

Cody and Ted looked over at Jeff, the blonde's hand over his mouth as he sat in shock. "Jeffy, are you okay?" Cody asked, poking his arm. He frowned when the blonde didn't respond. "Teddy, Jeffy isn't responding to my pokes!"

"Hey, Jeff, Cody's gonna cry if you don't respond," Ted warned.

Jeff snapped out of it and sat up straight, a dark blush covering his face. "Sorry, Cody," he apologized softly. "I'm just…distracted."

"Distracted by Copeland?" Ted clicked his tongue against his teeth. "Jeff, how could you?"

"What are you talking about?" Cody asked. He watched Adam and Matt circle each other in the ring. "I think he's kinda cute." Ted pouted immediately. The younger brunette noticed and immediately gave the older a kiss. "But he's not as cute as you are, Teddy."

Jeff smiled at the couple, but he turned his attention to the match. Adam noticed him staring not long after and glanced down, a smirk tugging at the sides of his mouth. Jeff blushed again. "Why are you so embarrassed today, Mr. Hardy?" Cody teased with a smile.

"That was my first kiss," the blonde admitted softly, his blush darkening. Cody looked back at Ted, the older nodding.

"Looks like you have a crush, Jeffy!" Cody announced happily. "Congratulations!"

"Jeff has a crush on who now?"

Matt rolled out of the ring; his match had barely lasted a minute. "What crush now?" he repeated.

"Jeffy has a crush on Copeland," Cody said with a smile, not realizing what he'd just unleashed.

"Fuck no."

"But, Matty—"

"I said _no_," Matt repeated. "In fact, I said fuck no which is a hell of a lot stronger than an actual no."

"But—"

"No buts. And Jeffrey Nero Hardy, if I so much as catch you looking at Copeland, I'll ban Skittles from the house. Do you understand?"

Jeff wanted to argue, but he knew he was beat. "Yes, Matty," he said in defeat, bowing his head.

"Good." Matt stood up straight again and grabbed his bag. "I'm gonna go change. I'll be right back."

Jeff watched the raven walk out of sight. "Matty's so mean!" he whined, crossing his arms with a pout. Cody and Ted just laughed.

_.*._

_Wow, long first chapter by my standards:)_


	2. Chapter 2

_Title: Loving the Enemy_

_Author: JeffroMattyHardy_

_Disclaimer: All my days in court have had no effect as WWE still does not belong to me. But I still _do _own Alexis Michaels. No one can ever take her away from me._

_Summary: They were supposed to be enemies. They were certainly not supposed to be friends. They weren't even supposed to be seen together. So how did they fall in love?_

_.*._

Jeff shook his head, coming back to reality when a hand waved in front of his face. "Jeff?" Cody asked. "Jeffy, are you okay?"

"Hmm?" The blonde looked over at him. "Oh, yeah, I'm fine."

"You were thinking about Adam again, weren't you?" the brunette accused. They were sitting in study hall together, the teacher not really paying attention to them.

"I can't help it!" Jeff whined, letting his head drop to the desk. "It was my first kiss!"

"You got your first kiss from _**Adam**_?"

The two sophomores looked over to see Jay Reso turned around in his seat, looking back at them. "Adam Copeland was your first kiss?" he asked.

"You know him?" Cody asked.

Jay nodded, moving closer. "He's my half brother," he admitted. "I fucking _**hate**_ that guy."

"Language, Jason." Alexis smiled as she walked into the room, the usual study hall teacher smiling at her before leaving himself. "Students, I've got an announcement to make. Starting today, the students and teachers from Ontario High School will be joining our school in a year long integration program. They will be joining our classes and our school days for the rest of this year while their school is being remodeled. Please try and make them feel welcome."

"Do we have to?" Jay whined.

Alexis grinned. "Dilligaf," she said, using the slang term that the entire school used for questions like Jay's.

**~.**.~**

Adam grinned as he and Randy got off the bus from their school, backpacks slung over their shoulders. "Well, here we are," the blonde said. "Toronto High School. Home of…well…nothing important."

"Your little Hardy-bitch goes here," Randy pointed out. He grinned. "What I wouldn't give to have a piece of that ass."

"Don't you have Cena?" Adam asked.

Orton shrugged. "What he won't know won't hurt him," he argued. "Besides, he's home sick. Besides, you have a problem, too. Hardy-bitch's big brother won't let you anywhere near him."

Copeland just grinned. "Leave that to me," he said.

"Copeland, Orton, get over here!" Hunter, Ontario's history teacher, a tall man with long blonde hair, yelled at the two teenagers as he and Mark walked toward the doors of Toronto High School. They all walked to the auditorium where all the students of Toronto were sitting in hardback chairs, the teachers standing on the stage.

Vince started going through all the conditions that were being set for the temporary merging of the two schools, introducing all the students in each class by grade. "And since we have twice the number of teachers now," he continued, "the teachers from Ontario will be sitting in on our classes as well." He went through most of the teachers. "Mark Calaway will be with Alexis Michaels in the science classes, and finally, since we have less history classes then teachers, Hunter Helmsley will be with Shawn Michaels in his English classes."

"We are so screwed," the two siblings said together as Mark and Hunter glanced over at them.

Jeff fidgeted in his seat when Adam's gaze landed on him and his actions weren't missed by his brother. "Stop moving," Matt whispered to him. "What's wrong?" He followed his line of vision, his gaze hardening when he saw what was bothering his brother. "Fucking Copeland."

"He doesn't seem that bad, Matty," Jeff said. He finally stopped squirming and pulled his legs up against his chest in his chair. "Why do you hate him so much?"

"You remember Amy, right?" Matt asked. Jeff nodded. "She cheated on me with Copeland." He grabbed Jeff's chin and forced him to look in his eyes. "I don't want you to be around him. Ever. You stay _**away**_, okay?"

"Yes, Matty," Jeff said obediently.

"How are you going to get him again?" Randy whispered to Adam as Vince continued with the welcoming assembly.

Adam just smiled, his eyes trained on the young Hardy. "I've got it all figured out," he smirked.

**~.*Sophomore Science Class*.~**

"Alright class, we're gonna be going over light, the rainbow, and prisms today," Alexis said. Her usual class was sitting in front of her, the Ontario students taking up the few empty desks and several chairs near the back of the room. Mark was sitting at her desk, his arms and legs crossed as he watched her every move.

"My class is past that lesson," Mark interrupted.

"Dilligaf," Alexis shot back with a smirk. The raven just looked at her in confusion.

"Dill…igaf?" he repeated slowly.

"Class?"

"Do I look like I give a fuck?" the class repeated with amused looks on their faces.

"It's something we came up with," Jay said with a grin.

Mark didn't say anything else. "Alright then," Alexis continued. "Colors of the rainbow, what are they?" Hands raised. "Cody?"

"Red, orange, yellow, green, blue, indigo, and violet," the small brunette said with a smile.

"Good." She reached into the pocket of her lab coat and pulled out a sucker, tossing it to the teenager.

"What is that for?"

"Jesus Christ!" Alexis's hand flew to her chest, spinning around. Mark was standing a few inches behind her. "When the hell did you move?"

"What is that for?" the raven repeated.

"I give out candy for right questions," the blonde replied. "It makes them want to study." Mark didn't say anything else, going back to sit at her desk again.

"He really seems to want to find ways to talk to her, doesn't he?" Jay asked, looking over at Jeff and Cody. They nodded.

**~.*Senior English Class*.~**

"Class, all you have to do is read chapter 3-6 in the second book in The Once and Future King," Shawn said to his senior English class, looking at his Toronto students sporadically placed around the Ontario students, Hunter sitting at the front of the class in an extra chair.

"Hey, Hardy," Adam said, grinning when Matt turned a glare on him. "How's the twink doing? He miss me much?"

"You stay the fuck away from Jeff," Matt growled. "You already took Amy from me. You're not getting my baby brother."

"Why? You want his ass for yourself?" That just seemed to rile the eldest Hardy up even more. "That's it, isn't it? You just want him for yourself? Wanna be the first to pop him, huh?"

"That's it!"

Matt slammed his book down and launched himself over his seat, tackling Adam to the ground. "Matthew!" Shawn yelled to no avail. He squeaked when a hand groped at his ass, turning to see a smirking Hunter standing behind him.

"So, Shawny-boy," the slightly younger blonde said, pinning Shawn between his body and Shawn's desk, "how 'bout we get to know each other a little better?" Shawn didn't say anything, slamming his hand down a button on his phone.

It wasn't long before Alexis rushed into the room, her entire class plus the Ontario class and Mark right behind her. "Get the fuck away from my brother!" she yelled at Hunter, trying to pull him off. The older blonde just looked at Mark and nodded, the raven grabbing her and pinning her against the wall.

Jeff watched Matt and Adam fight on the ground, bumping into desks and feet every so often. Adam looked up and the two locked eyes, a grin coming to the older blonde's face. He turned his attention to the raven beneath him for a couple seconds more before slamming his fist down and busting Matt's lip, effectively stunning him. It was a long enough distraction for Adam to get to his feet and press Jeff against the wall, giving him another bruising kiss like the one he'd given the previous day.

"You know, you taste pretty good, twink," Adam complimented with a grin, licking his lips as he watched Jeff squirm and pant beneath him. He reached around and cupped Jeff's ass through his tight jeans. "I wonder if you taste good everywhere."

"Get the fuck off him!"

Matt shoved Adam off his brother, standing between the two. "I don't think he was complaining, _Matty_," Adam said, emphasizing the nickname Jeff had for his brother. "So why don't you go find some loose slut you can fuck and leave me to what I do best?"

"You bastard!" Matt tackled the blonde to the ground again to start the fight up again.

Jeff's hand was over his mouth as he watched the fight, finally getting his breathing back under control. _Why do I want to keep kissing him?_ he thought. _I shouldn't be thinking that! Matty said to stay away from him!_ But he couldn't help it. He wanted Adam to kiss him again.

"We've got a code MCR!" Alexis finally called out. "Code MCR!"

The students of both Toronto classes (minus Jeff and Matt) immediately moved over and pulled Hunter and Mark off their teachers, all of them trying to keep control of the situation. Alexis ran her sleeve across her mouth, her breathing just a bit labored. "Would you two just leave us alone?" she practically yelled.

"Lex, you okay?" Shawn asked. There were a few red marks around his neck and his mouth looked bruised and slightly swollen.

She nodded, still glaring at the two Ontario teachers.

_.*._

_Wow, this is really extremely insanely charismatically enigmatically super fun!:):):):):)_

_Ooh, Jeffy's getting some feelings. What's gonna happen next? Only I do because I'm the author and my muses do because they live in my head and on my shoulder;)_


	3. Chapter 3

_Title: Loving the Enemy_

_Author: JeffroMattyHardy_

_Disclaimer: All my days in court have had no effect as WWE still does not belong to me. But I still _do _own Alexis Michaels. No one can ever take her away from me._

_Summary: They were supposed to be enemies. They were certainly not supposed to be friends. They weren't even supposed to be seen together. So how did they fall in love?_

_Love to __**Dragongirl345**__.=)_

_.*._

Jeff sat alone at a table in the cafeteria, poking whatever had been served him as "food". It sure didn't look like food. It looked like wet cement mixed with some orange liquid. The rest of his class had either finished eating or was somewhere else, only a few people were left in the room and they were all sitting at other tables.

"Hey there, twink."

Jeff froze for a second. He looked up to see Adam sitting down across from him with a tray of food. It was about the same as his own; wet cement mixed with a strange red liquid. "H-Hi, Adam," he said, his voice soft and nervous.

"Is this all you have to eat?" Adam poked at his "food" with a fork, grimacing when the red liquid squirted on a different part of his tray. "This is like prison food."

Jeff gave a small smile. "We don't really have a good cook here," he admitted. "Our food is actually worse than prison food. We've checked." Adam laughed. Jeff's smile grew. He liked talking to the older blonde. He didn't know why Matt didn't like him. "I…should get going. Lunch will be over soon and—" Jeff started to get up, leaving his tray on the table.

"Afraid your brother will catch you talking to me?" Adam interrupted with a grin. "C'mere, twink." Jeff hesitated, but slowly made his way to the other side of the table. Adam grabbed his shirt before he could move another inch and pulled him down for a kiss. "You can go now." Jeff blushed darkly and quickly made his way out of the cafeteria. Adam licked his lips with another grin as he watched the smaller blonde leave the room.

Jeff made his way to his locker, a light pink still dusting his cheeks. "Why did I let him kiss me again?" he whispered, talking to himself.

"Hey, Jeff, you okay?"

Cody and Ted walked up to him, their hands intertwined with each other. "Are you okay, Jeffy?" Cody asked again. He took his hand away from Ted's and pressed the back of it against the blonde's forehead. "You're burning up."

"I'm fine," Jeff assured him. Cody always got like this. Thought something was wrong and then assumed sickness or disease.

"Cafeteria food?" Ted asked with a knowing look.

"Y-Yeah." Jeff gave a weak smile. "It's just the food. Wet cement."

Cody looked skeptical, but he let it go. "Then if you're okay," he decided, "we've got class." He looked at his schedule. "Drama with Trish."

"What do you think we'll be doing today?" Jeff asked as he and Cody started for their class; since Ted was a junior, he had a different class.

The brunette shrugged. "But I left my backpack in Dumas' classroom. I just need to get—" He froze when he bumped the door open with his hip.

"Hey, Cody, what's wrong?" Jeff peered around the smaller brunette and his eyes widened.

Jay was lying on his back on the teacher's desk with all the papers and everything that had been on the wood thrown all over the ground. But that wasn't what was shocking. Chris Irvine, better known as Chris Jericho, was junior at Ontario High School. And he was currently fucking Jay like there was no tomorrow. Chris looked over at them when he noticed the two sophomores were watching them. "Do you mind?" he grunted, snapping his hips forward.

"S-Sorry." Jeff and Cody closed the door immediately, looking at each other.

"Tell no one?" Cody asked.

Jeff nodded. "Not even Matt or Ted," he replied. "This **never** happened."

**~.**.~**

The sophomore class of Toronto High gathered together in the school's theater; the sophomore class of Ontario was at lunch during this period. The teacher, Trish Stratus, a tall brunette, was leaning against the stage as she looked through a folder. The bell rang for the start of class and she closed the folder in favor of looking over her class. "Alright," she announced, getting the students' attention. "Is anyone missing?"

"I think Jay is." Another student, a spiky-haired brunette named Zack Ryder, piped up from the back of the class. Jeff and Cody looked at each other.

"Okay, if Jay is the only one, then I suppose we can get started." Trish moved forward and rested her hands on her hips. "Since the senior class is out of class thank to a computer malfunction, they will be joining us." Everyone looked over when the doors to the theater opened at the senior class from both schools filed in with Alexis and Mark right behind them.

Alexis smiled and walked over to Trish. "Thanks for letting us do this, Trish," she said. "Computer's just went crazy and I can't teach."

Trish just smiled back. "It's no problem," she replied. "I was going to talk to you about a joint drama class anyway. This works out perfectly for me."

"Thanks again." Alexis went back to stand at the back of the class with her arms crossed, Mark smirking at her as he went to stand beside her.

"Alright class," Trish said, turning her attention back to her students. "I need…Jeff…" Jeff grabbed his textbook out of his backpack and walked up to the stage, brushing a strand of his purple dyed hair behind his ear. He blushed lightly when he saw Adam grinning at him. "And Adam."

Adam's grin grew. His partner was the twink? Suddenly the class wasn't such a fucking bore as it had been before. Adam pulled his legs off the chair in front of him and started to stand, stopping suddenly. "Shit…" he mumbled. The drama book he'd been given when their classes were integrated with Toronto's. He'd tossed it in his locker at the start of the day and forgot about it. He hadn't planned on going to class much less participating. "Uh…I don't have a book," he admitted. "Maybe Jeffy can just share with me." He looked up at the stage, grinning a bit as Jeff flushed.

"No, you can borrow mine."

Their eye contact was broken as a drama book was shoved into Adam's hands. Matt glared at the taller blonde. He was mentally kicking himself. If this was any normal incident, the older Hardy would curse up a storm and argue with the teacher about his brother working with Copeland. But he didn't have much of a choice this time. Jeff needed the grade…Shit…

Adam smirked at the clearly irritated look in Matt's dark eyes. "Thanks, Matty." He mocked Jeff's nickname for his brother before making his way toward the stage. Instead of walking up the small steps to the stage, he tossed the book onto the stage.

Jeff watched the book land at his feet before turning his eyes back. His cheeks grew a bit redder as Adam swung a leg up onto the stage. He swung himself all the way up, coming to land on his knees. "Twink," he grinned up at the shorter blonde. Jeff looked away, taking a step back as he opened up his book.

"Everyone all set?" Trish looked at the two blondes on the stage, sitting down in one of the first couple rows of seats. "Jeff, you will play the part of Jennifer and Adam, you will be Markus. Please start from page twenty-six."

Jeff groaned quietly to himself, flipping to the right page in his book. This wasn't going to be good. He swallowed, glancing up. He nearly fell back on his ass when he realized how close Adam had moved to him.

"Well, what are you waiting for?" Adam grinned. "Start." A quick glance around told them that everyone was waiting.

"Y.. You know, you can't be here," Jeff began to read, turning his body slightly as he glanced at the lines. "This is the third day.. The next time you'll be leaving here with broken bones."

"You really think I'm afraid of your father?" Adam spoke. "You really don't know me so well. You know I'm not afraid of him or your older brother." He grinned, glancing over at Matt. The older Hardy was digging his nails into the arms of the theater chair. It looked like he wanted nothing more than to go up there and punch Adam straight in the nose. "Christopher's just gotta accept us, Jenny."

Jeff fought back a small giggle. Adam was actually pretty good at this. "I just don't want you to get hurt, Markus!" He shook his head. "Now, you need to go." He glanced down at the words. His character was just supposed to walk away from her secret boyfriend. But it didn't seem like that was the case.

Jeff gasped as his wrist was snatched. The sharp turn brought him right up against Adam's chest, his book dropping from his hands as Adam tossed his aside. "A-Adam…"

"Why does all that matter, Jennifer?" Adam asked. He was improvising now. "You shouldn't have to listen to them.. God, you're beautiful. No, sexy.. and so smart. You could have a future.. and an even better future with me.. The two of us together." Adam grinned at the look on the smaller's face. It was nice to see how much of an effect he could have on anyone. He brought Jeff's hand up, pressing his lips to the soft, pale fingers. "You and me, Jeffy." He lowered his voice at the last words. "Come on…"

"Adam.. Let go.. Matt's going to.. Uhn.." Suddenly Adam was kissing him again. And it felt…nice. But it didn't last long.

"COPELAND!"

"Matthew Moore Hardy, come back here right now!" Alexis yelled as the raven got out of his seat.

Matt didn't listen. He pulled himself up on the stage and pulled Adam off his baby brother. "What the fuck do you think you're doing!" he yelled at the blonde, shoving him back.

"I was doing a scene with him," Adam grinned. He loved getting under the raven's skin. It was a favorite pastime of his. Matt just growled and tackled the taller blonde to the ground.

"Evan, come here!" Alexis called over a short brunette sophomore; Evan Bourne was the youngest in the class at 15. "Evan, I need you to go over there and do what you do best."

Evan nodded. Not many people knew he and Matt had been dating for the past year or so, but they were about to find out. Evan climbed onto the stage and took a deep breath. He waited until Matt stood up again before grabbing his arm and spinning him around, wrapping his arms around the raven's neck and bringing him down for a kiss. Matt immediately wrapped his arms around the smaller's waist and deepened the kiss, leaving Adam alone in favor of what he was doing now.

Alexis breathed out, crossing her arms as Matt and Evan made out on the stage, Jeff retreating back to his seat while Adam looked like he was gonna take a nap on the stage. "Well, that was easy," he muttered with a knowing grin at Trish.

"Is that what you do when your students start fighting?"

"Fuck!" Alexis spun around with a hand on her chest, Mark standing right behind her. "Fuck, stop doing that!"

"Is that what you do when your students start fighting?" the raven repeated, smirking at her reaction. "Send up someone to make out with them?"

"Well, it works, so leave it alone," Alexis muttered. She turned around again and crossed her arms. "And speaking of that, leave me alone, too." Mark just grinned.

Jeff blushed darkly, bowing his head as he sat next to Cody again. "This is bad, isn't it?" he mumbled.

Cody nodded. "You're in deep, Jeffy," he replied, giving his friend a hug.

_.*._

_Half the drama thing was thanks to __**Dragongirl345**__:)_


End file.
